


She's Got Fire in Her Soul

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: A close up of Gilbert's whipped-ness VOL. I [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1x04, Canon Compliant, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe POV, Missing Scene, So yeah, after that iconic scene at the renovation of ruby's house and gilbert DID THAT THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Gilbert's working at the reconstruction of Ruby's house when Anne and Ruby bring scones for the workers.Gilbert is a bit flustered at Anne's presenseor: what Gilbert is thinking during that iconic scene





	She's Got Fire in Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Few hearts to cheer him through his dangerous life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407923) by [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/pseuds/jiokra). 



> I'm trash for this couple byeee
> 
> oh also inspired by @jiokra anne x gilbert fic. it's nothing alike but you should read it and it's the same genre so yeah.

‘Put your backs into it, boys!’, the minister yelled from below. Gilbert ignored him, continuing to tinker.

After the fire of Ruby Gillis’ house, the town had called upon the men to rebuild it. He’d rather stay at home with his dad, aiding him (his nurse did it wrong – she always burned the toast) but his father had urged him to get some air. “The work will do you good, boy. Your nose is always stuck in those books.” Gilbert, eventually, complied. Nevertheless, anxiety was building inside his chest. What if something happened right now and he wasn’t there? It began to get colder, which wasn’t great for his father’s health. He sighed. Focus on the house, Gilbert. Maybe he couldn’t help his dad, but the Gillis’ family sure didn’t have to get a cold.  
He jumped down from his place on the roof to stand next to Billy.  
‘How’s it going?’, he asked whilst grabbing a different hammer. The other was getting botched.  
‘Good,’ Billy replied, the everlasting cocky smile etched in his face, ‘I’m nearly done. Can you keep up, bud?’  
Gilbert grinned at the competitiveness of Billy. Always seeking a challenge. It reminded him a bit of Anne. He shook his head, going back on the roof. No’s not the time to think of a cute, redheaded girl.  
‘Hey look,’ Billy called out, ‘it’s the freak and her new twin sister.’

Gilbert frowned, what? He turned around, his hat nearly flying off from the harsh, biting wind that started. His eyes widened at the sight of a staring Ruby and a smiley Anne. Had the girl in his thoughts dropped into the scene just like that? It felt like magic. He realised he hasn’t replied yet.  
‘As long as they bring food, I don’t care if it’s Quasimodo,’ he joked, eyeing the baked goods in their large basket before turning back to his work. No distractions. Don’t think of your dad, or Anne, or school, or –  
Billy chuckled. He frowned, seeing Ruby smacked on the ground in her muted coloured clothes. The boy next to him continued laughing. ‘That was great.’  
Gilbert didn’t think it was great, seeing a girl tearing up. He remained silent though. He didn’t like arguing with someone as mindless as Billy.  
‘Girls are so useless. Guess you should have stayed home in the kitchen, eh?’  
Gilbert rose his eyebrows, but before he could tell Billy to back off, Anne’s voice reached his ears.  
‘What is wrong with you?’, she yelled in revulsion, staring at him with fury behind her blue eyes. Gilbert, after all those weeks, was still surprised of Anne’s wit. She spoke her mind without pardon.  
‘Go home and bake cookies!’, Billy mocked. Gilbert rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was the 20th century, weren’t these jokes old-fashioned already? Anne rose her eyebrows, mouth gaping at the comment. Gilbert knew what would come. He tried to temper it.  
‘Headline,’ he said sarcastically, pointing at the basket, ‘they already did.’  
He didn’t temper it.  
‘This,’ her strong voice rose, ‘is Ruby’s property, or did you forget?’  
Gilbert had enough of the tussle, climbing down the ladder to, first of all, get away from Billy and, secondly, help Ruby up. She was still dazed.  
(Thirdly, he really wanted a scone.)  
‘Why don’t you shove off, and leave the men to their work?’  
Oh no. If Anne smashed her slate against his cheek by calling her “Carrots.”, he didn’t know what she would do by this comment.  
‘Why don’t you give me that hammer and I’ll finish the job myself, if you’re too busy being a _bully_ to get it _done_!’, Anne bellowed, anger scratching her throat.  
Gilbert hopped off the ladder as men surrounding her laughed at her outburst. He was impressed at her steady stance, giving them a defiant look. He felt agitated, wanting to do _something_.

(He didn’t know what he wanted to do, but he once dreamt about kissing Anne, hidden in the shadows of the stables at home. During class he also once thought what it would be like to hug her. She was so small, she’d probably drown in his jacket. He also dreamt about… other things. But he’d rather not talk about that.)

He pulled Ruby like a rag doll from the ground.  
‘Hey, here,’ he mumbled, ‘you alright?’ The girl said nothing.  
He grabbed her hat and dusted it off. ‘There you are.’ Ruby kept quiet. Was she still a bit shaken from her fall? Or– wait, he already knew what the problem was. He’d overheard the girls once gossiping about him, in particular how Ruby fancied him. For three years. He found it quite odd how Ruby hasn’t said anything. On the other hand, he never did anything about it. It was one of these moments he wished he did.  
He glanced at Anne, who quickly avoided his gaze. He casted his eyes back to Ruby, saddened that Anne, for some reason, still ignored him. Aside from pulling her hair (which wasn’t his brightest moment, he’ll admit), she had no reason to be mad at him. Or even hateful. However, he did see she was a lot more outspoken about her hatred towards Billy than with him. She simply ignored him. He didn’t know what was worse.

‘Thank you, Gilbert,’ Ruby finally spoke, eyes sparkling with delight. He gulped.  
‘Yeah, of course. Thanks for, um, coming to help feed the beasts,’ he nodded towards Anne, who gaped at him in discomfort. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Just say something!, he wanted to yell.  
‘Much obliged,’ Matthew butted in, warming his hands. Anne smiled at him fondly. ‘You’re welcome.’  
As Anne and Matthew conversed about Green Gables matters, Gilbert was stuck with Ruby.  
She stared at him love struck.  
Great.  
Rubbing his curls with unease, he averted his eyes back to Anne.  
He hated this. He hated that she didn’t talk to him. He wanted to be her friend. She was fun. She loved reading, and school, just like him. She was an ephemeral delight when she read out loud. Her hair demanded attention, and after that her personality took dominance. She was an enigma he would love to solve.  
If she would just _talk to him_.        
‘Um,’ it came out before he wanted to. He smiled at her hopefully. She merely stared at him. When nothing came out, she grabbed Ruby by the arm.  
‘Come on, Ruby, let’s get you home.’  
She passed him, leaving a smell of wild flowers and jam behind for him to daydream about.  
God, why didn’t I say anything?, he scolded himself. He surely didn’t deserve the credit of “confident, popular guy” at school. He couldn’t even speak in front of a girl!    
He suddenly understood why Ruby hasn’t said anything to him.

He watched them leave, feeling a pat on his shoulder. He looked up, it was Matthew.  
‘Don’t pity yourself, boy,’ he said, fatherly warmth in his tone, ‘she’s not the easiest. You chose someone with fire in her soul.’  
He smiled at how poetic Matthew spoke. Anne must’ve influenced him.

Gilbert nodded, going back on the ladder.


End file.
